


Playground of Ares

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fighting As Foreplay, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Open Relationships, Sexy Times, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn’t often that late-night fantasies came to life and if all Reyna had to do to make that happen was lose a fight or two, she was really okay with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground of Ares

“Yield.”

Reyna was panting. Sweat trickled down her forehead and soaked her purple t-shirt. The sharp point of a bone sword pressed against her neck where her pulse beat hard as a result of her exertion. She stared up into smoky grey eyes which bore down on her with cold intensity. Only the subtle hint of a smile at the edge of Annabeth’s lips betrayed her pride in the victory. 

Shifting against her captor briefly, Reyna tested the other girl’s grip. The blade only dug more firmly into her skin, her efforts likely earning her a cut. But she didn’t mind: it had been worth it to see Annabeth’s pupils blow wide when Reyna had pressed her hips up against those that straddled her, holding her down. 

“I yield.” Reyna nodded, not taking her eyes from Annabeth’s for even a moment. She hated to lose, but it happened to everyone from time to time, even to the daughter of a war goddess. And fighting Annabeth was always entertaining, win or lose. Rarely did Reyna have the opportunity to spar with someone this skilled. The fact that the someone in question was a woman, and an attractive one at that, only made the experience that much better.

Annabeth let the grin she’d been holding back flash across her face and she stood to accept the acclaim of those who’d gathered to watch them. It had become an unofficial tradition at the yearly CHB summit: the acknowledged leaders of the Greek and Roman delegations facing off in friendly competition. Bets were made, challenges issued, bragging rights acquired. It encouraged Reyna to see campers in both orange and purple shirts cheering for the winner. This, above all else, was the reason these meetings existed. Never again would the children of the gods allow themselves to be divided. Not while she and Annabeth had anything to say about it.

The blonde girl reached down, and Reyna took the hand she offered, allowing Annabeth to help her to her feet. They clasped forearms as a symbol of their mutual respect, then hugged. When all was said and done, they were friends and had been for a very long time. Reyna shifted out of Annabeth’s embrace and acknowledged her in front of the crowd. She’d earned the victory, employing a very effective feint that allowed her to get inside Reyna’s guard and knock her off balance. Tomorrow, she would have to ask Annabeth to show her that move. But at the moment, she just accepted her defeat gracefully. 

The two girls moved off to the edges of the arena, taking towels and bottles of water from their waiting friends. Percy swept Annabeth into a celebratory embrace, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around. Reyna accepted smiles and handshakes from Hazel and Leila, shrugging at Frank when her fellow Praetor patted her on the back consolingly. 

“You’ll get her next time,” he remarked, grinning down at her. 

Reyna gulped the water she’d been handed, then nodded. “I usually do,” she replied confidently, returning his grin. “She puts up a hell of a fight though.”

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Jason commented, sliding over so she could lean against the low wall behind them. 

“You know me, Grace.” Reyna elbowed him playfully. “I always said that sparring is the most fun you can have with your clothes on.” 

She looked and found Annabeth, who was talking quietly with her boyfriend. Something she said made Percy nearly double over with laughter. She swatted at him in frustration, then glanced over at Reyna with a look that said “Ugh, boys…” 

Reyna smiled sympathetically, though she couldn’t personally relate to Annabeth’s situation. Being a praetor came with any number of frustrations but dealing with irritating boyfriends (or girlfriends) wasn’t really one of them. Sure, Reyna had been on dates. She’d had flirtations and amorous encounters with a few young men and women over the years since Gaea’s defeat. But she’d never really found anyone that could hold her interest for long. 

Distracted by her thoughts, she jumped when Annabeth moved up behind her and touched her shoulder.

“Sorry about that,” Annabeth said, clearly amused that she’d caught Reyna off guard.

“S’okay.” Reyna mumbled, annoyed with herself. “Did you need something?”

Annabeth shrugged, smiling. “If you have a minute. I wanted to show you something.” She gestured for Reyna to follow her and walked away from the arena, skirting the edge of the woods. 

Reyna caught up to the daughter of Athena and they walked together in casual silence. She wondered what Annabeth wanted to show her. True, she didn’t know Camp Half Blood very well, but this was hardly her first visit. The only things down this direction were the armory and the stables. Considering that Reyna was a daughter of Bellona with a fondness for pegasi, she’d spent a lot of time in this part of camp. 

They crossed behind the armory and around a clump of bushes into a small hollow. Annabeth glanced around the small space, then stopped, nodding. Reyna stepped in front of her and looked around, confused. “You wanted to show me something?” she prompted.

Taking advantage of the sloping ground, as well as the fact that she was taller than Reyna by an inch or so, Annabeth moved up behind Reyna, wrapping long arms around her waist and leaning her chin on Reyna’s shoulder. “This is the Playground of Ares.” 

Reyna was finding it hard to breathe with Annabeth’s so close. Demigods were, by nature, physically affectionate, but this had a different kind of energy to it. It felt heady and charged, especially with Reyna still riding the high of combat. “Oh?” she asked, struggling to keep her voice even. “It’s, um, nice.”

Annabeth chuckled, “It’s not much to look at, is it? But it’s a good place to go after a fight.” Annabeth brushed her lips against Reyna’s neck, making the Roman girl gasp. “When your heart is still pounding.” Another kiss, this time lingering over the tiny cut her bone sword had left. “When you’re not sure if you want to tear your opponent’s head off, or their clothes off.” 

Reyna’s head spun. She couldn’t think. Annabeth’s warm breath teased at her ear as she whispered “Have you felt that way before, Reyna?” 

_Oh, only every time she’d fought one Annabeth Chase,_ Reyna thought. She turned sharply, trying to read the expression on Annabeth’s face and realized the tactical error as soft lips closed over hers. 

Just as she did in the arena, Reyna reacted instinctually. Only this time her body turned traitor against her better judgement as her arms lifted to pull Annabeth closer, fingers tangling in curly blonde strands that brushed across their faces. 

Reyna shook herself, telling herself to stop the kiss, to demand an explanation - for Percy’s sake if for nothing else. It took longer than she would have cared to admit, but finally she pulled away. As she looked up, Reyna saw the same glint of triumph in those grey eyes as there had been earlier. 

“Annabeth…” Reyna struggled to clear her head enough to speak. “Annabeth, what about Percy?” 

“He knows where we are. He understands.”

Reyna was pretty sure she didn’t understand, but with Annabeth’s lips kissing down the line of her throat and her nimble fingers sliding along the skin just above her waistband, she was really sure that she didn’t care. It wasn’t often that late-night fantasies came to life and if all Reyna had to do to make that happen was lose a fight or two, she was really okay with that. 

Really, _really_ okay with that, she thought as Annabeth drew her down onto the grass of the clearing. Reyna let herself get lost in sensations: the feel of tanned, toned muscles under her hands, the scent of lemon soap in her nose, the delicious little sounds Annabeth made when Reyna found just the right spot. 

When a roar erupted from the arena, Reyna was startled back into the present. Where she found herself half-naked, leaves and dirt clinging to her braid and Annabeth’s tongue gliding over her breast. 

“Fuck, Annabeth!” Reyna sat up, groping for something to cover herself. “What if someone sees us?” 

Annabeth looked completely calm, if a little flushed from their activities. “They won’t. And even if they do, they won’t say anything.”

Reyna glared at her friend. “How could you possibly know that?”

“It’s like I’ve been trying to tell you. There’s an understanding.” Annabeth laid a soothing hand on Reyna’s shoulder and gently tried to pull her back down, but Reyna pulled away. She’d had enough of these cryptic reassurances. 

“Well I don’t understand and I’m not letting this go any further until you explain it to me.” 

Annabeth sighed. “It’s simple, really. A good sparring match can build up a lot of tension. That tension has to have a release. That’s why the Playground of Ares was created.” Annabeth sat up and took Reyna’s hand, laying kisses up her arm as she playfully pulled her closer. “No attachments, no promises. Just a good tumble and it’s done. Not to say that there haven’t been relationships that started here, but in general, it’s like those commercials: What happens here…”

“Stays here.” Reyna finished. It made sense. She’d certainly seen similar scenarios play out among the legionnaires. Having a place like this made sense. And it was just like the hot-headed Greeks to make it a reality. 

But she and Annabeth weren’t the only fighters taking the field today. “So what if someone else has the same idea?”

“There are a few spots like this on this side of camp. If this one was in use, we’d have found a different one. But I doubt they’ll be much in demand today.”

“No?”

“Nah. Haven’t you noticed?” Annabeth teased. “Those Romans are really uptight. Afraid of creasing their pretty white togas. They’ve got sticks so far up their…” 

Reyna slid her hands over Annabeth’s ass, pulling the blonde girl into her lap and cutting her off with a bruising kiss. “Watch what you say about Romans, Chase.”

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” Annabeth challenged, eyes twinkling. “I did beat you in the arena earlier.” 

“Then it’s time for a rematch.” Reyna kissed Annabeth again, a wicked smile on her face. 

The best thing about this sort of sparring, of course, is that everyone wins.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
